


My Protector

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Hikari was thankful for Shinji.





	My Protector

As Hikari ate her lunch, She thought about something.

That something being Shinji.

She was thankful that he worked hard to protect everyone he loved.

Including her.

That made her especially happy.


End file.
